


riding the den-en-toshi line

by etoilette



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chikan, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: Day #16: Intercrural SexGoro wouldn't be surprised if the entirety of the train carriage could hear the pounding of his heart as he presses himself against the window, trembling at the sensation of foreign hands rubbing all over his body. He catches a glimpse of the man's jacket as a hand slips down the collar of his shirt, stroking down until it reaches his nipple. The other hand continues to pet his thigh, but it wanders closer and closer inwards with every second."S-stop," Goro says, making sure he pitches his voice low enough that the person behind him can hear it, but it doesn't travel to the rest of the carriage. The last thing he needs is someone uploading a video or picture of famed Detective Prince Akechi Goro getting fondled on public transit.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	riding the den-en-toshi line

Goro wouldn't be surprised if the entirety of the train carriage could hear the pounding of his heart as he presses himself against the window, trembling at the sensation of foreign hands rubbing all over his body. He catches a glimpse of the man's jacket as a hand slips down the collar of his shirt, stroking down until it reaches his nipple. The other hand continues to pet his thigh, but it wanders closer and closer inwards with every second.

"S-stop," Goro says, making sure he pitches his voice low enough that the person behind him can hear it, but it doesn't travel to the rest of the carriage. The last thing he needs is someone uploading a video or picture of famed Detective Prince Akechi Goro getting fondled on public transit.

"You don't look like you're having a bad time," the man whispers into his ear as the hand on his thigh finally reaches the growing tent in Goro's pants. He licks inside Goro's ear and Goro almost shrieks at the warm and wet sensation. But he feels the hand that had been in his shirt slip out and roughly grab his face. A muffled squeak escapes nonetheless, but it's easily drowned out by the roar of the train when it screeches to a halt at a station. The man bears closer to Goro, crowding him against the window as the crowd in the train shifts to let people off or allow people in.

Goro moves, trying to squeeze his way out. With the door open, now's the chance to escape. But a leg forces itself between his thighs and the hand on his mouth tightens up until Goro swears he'll have bruises the next day. He tries to slam his foot down on the man's, but the man starts to stroke up with his thigh, and Goro shudders as he feels the hard muscle rub against his dick and hole.

"What are you doing," Goro hisses.

"What do you think?" the man shoots back. "You think I'm going to let someone as beautiful as you out of my clutches after I finally catch you? Oh no, you're staying right here until I'm done with you."

Goro growls, low in his throat, at the audacity, but he cuts himself off with a soft moan as the man unzips his pants and takes out his slowly hardening dick.

"Look at you," the man whispers. "You're already leaking. Sorry I kept you waiting for so long."

"No," Goro says, but even to his own ears, his rebuttal is weak. He had felt the growing wet patch on his pants the entire time after all, ever since the man first grabbed Goro in the train and manouevred him towards the wall of the carriage, feeling him up as if he was trying to stake a claim on Goro's entire body.

He looks down despite the shame rushing through his body and sees his own cock, becoming harder and bigger right before his eyes. The man chuckles in his ear and Goro closes his eyes against the utter humiliation of being exposed like this in public. Of being exposed like this by a complete stranger.

"You're practically begging for me," the stranger purrs. "That's fine. I'll give you what you need. Now, I'm going to uncover your mouth. If you scream, you know who'll be the worse off, right?"

Goro nods shakily. There's no scenario where he can escape from this situation scot-free. If he screams for help right now, he can avoid any perverted thing the man wants to do. But his reputation would tank. It would never recover. He would be hailed as a helpless victim, too cowardly and wimpy to stand up against an assault like this, even though he's a man. And a detective at that! What kind of detective would just allow themselves to be groped in such a way?

Imagining the SNS fall-out causes Goro to tremble and when the stranger takes his hand away, letting Goro suck in his first breath of fresh air in just as he hears the doors close. The train starts to move again, and, taken by surprise, Goro falls forward against the window, catching himself on the glass so he doesn't hit his head.

In this new position, it's like he's presenting his ass to the stranger behind him, and he realizes this too late. It isn't until he can feel eager hands pulling down his pants just enough to reveal his butt that he truly understands the gravity of his situation.

"No," he begs, no longer caring about his pride. "Please, I'm not prepped or anything. This is my first time."

The man pauses, and for a second, Goro wonders if he'll be spared. If there's some part of the man's shriveled-up criminal heart who would take pity on him and just let Goro go.

"Alright," the man says, and Goro's heart soars for a moment until he feels the leg still between his thighs start to move around, forcing his legs apart. "I'll deal with just using your thighs then."

Over the soft thrum of the train, the sound is lost to the white noise, but he must have unzipped his pants, because Goro can feel a terrifyingly hot hardness start to prod at his balls from behind.

"Wait," Goro stammers. He turns his head as best as he can and meets, for the first time, the eyes of his assailant. For a person who would stoop so low as to try and rape someone on the train, he has amazingly sharp and, dare Goro say, beautiful eyes. But the hunger in them is real, and he's the one on the menu. "Wait, this isn't what I meant."

"Hm," the man hums as he leans forward, nuzzling the back of Goro's neck and licking a hot stripe up the nape. The humid sensation sends a shiver down Goro's spine and he squeaks when he feels the sharp sting of teeth as the man bites down. "I figured as much, but I don't really care."

"People will _see_."

"So let them."

Goro shivers as he feels the man start to grind his hips, slow and contained so that he doesn't make it too obvious what he's doing. He turns away, biting his lip so that no one can hear the embarrassing noises that threatened to leak out of him, but when he meets his own eyes in the window, he freezes.

He looks, for lack of a better word, like an absolute degenerate.

His face is flushed and his hair is a mess from when the man grabbed his face earlier. There is a sheen of sweat visible on his face from the heat in his body, and it threatens to slough off the make-up he has caked on. It's obvious even in the reflection, and he shuts his eyes tightly, unwilling to look at what he's been reduced to any further.

Unfortunately, with his sight gone, it feels as if every sensation is amplified. He can feel in startling clarity just what exactly the man is doing to him.

It's less that he's fucking Goro's thighs and more rubbing himself between them, mixing his pre with Goro's own. Every time the heated shaft passes between his cheeks, every time it slides on the scrotum and the underside of his dick, Goro feels the unwanted pleasure sear through his body. If it wasn't for the window he's leaning on and the man's arms around his body, he would surely have toppled to the ground, causing a ruckus.

An amused chuckle sounds in his ear. "Looks like you're having fun."

Goro isn't quite sure when exactly the tears started to gather in his eyes, and he blinks them open, feeling them stream down his cheeks, as he looks down at what the man is talking about. His own fully erect dick greets him, and the man presses so close against his back that he can see the pink tip of the man's own cock peek out from behind his.

"Too bad I can't rail you like you deserve to be. Not here anyway," the man continues. "But there's a station coming up soon and I'll give you what you need there."

"Just let me go," Goro whispers back. "I won't tell anyone what happened. I don't even know your name or what you look like. Just let me go and we can both pretend this never happened, alright?"

"Now why on earth," the man hums as he reaches down with a hand and grabs both his and Goro's dick in his palm, causing Goro to twitch at the sudden tightness, "would I ever try and erase this from my memory? The sight of the uppity Detective Prince reduced to someone so needy and greedy. Who would have ever thought?"

The man starts to stroke the two dicks in his hand, timing his thrusts to the movements of his wrists. Goro moans softly, pressing his forehead towards the window, uncaring of how his breath fogs up the glass with every uneven pant.

"That's not me," Goro says. He braces himself against the wall as the train turns yet another corner. "You're wrong."

There is no answer from the man. He simply licks up the shell of Goro's ear, blowing a puff of warm air inside, but he picks up the pace. Goro could swear the entire carriage has caught on what's happening at this point, between the slick squelching of their cocks and how the man's hips are moving faster and harder.

When the man comes, his breath stutters in Goro's ear, and he feels the hot wetness splatter into the man's hand. Goro's dick is so close to the palm that the liquid coats his skin, and the man chuckles softly.

"Here's your reward for being such a good boy," he whispers before he jerks Goro off in quick and rough pulls. When Goro finally climaxes, biting his moan into the crook of his elbow, he swears he can feel the liquid drip onto the dirty floor of the train carriage.

"Yongen-jaya. Yongen-jaya," he hears the distant ringing of a mechanical voice as the train stutters to a stop.

"That's us," the man says. He fumbles with his pants as he tucks himself away and pulls up his pants. "Hope you're ready for round two, dear."

Goro's only response is a dazed murmur.

As opposed to other stations, there aren't as many people budging to get off. The man quickly pulls away and tugs on his pants, helping Goro with his as well. The wet fabric sticks disgustingly to Goro's skin, and his legs are so weak that the man practically drags him like a sack of potatoes. They don't apologize to anyone they bump into, even though one or two salarymen mutter their curses at them.

Through bleary eyes, Goro watches as if from above his own body as the man leads him hurriedly out of the station, down some winding streets, and into a comfortable-looking cafe called 'Leblanc.'

* * *

"'This is my first time'?" Akira guffaws after he recovers his breath. He's wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes and his lips tremble as if anything could set him off into peals of laughter again. "You almost took me out of the fantasy."

Goro glares at him, wiping the cum off of his dick and pants as best as he can. It's still uncomfortably wet, and he's sure that if anyone looks in that area for even a second too long, they can see it. But at this point, there's nothing else for them to do.

"Sorry we don't all want to roleplay as filthy degenerates," Goro snaps, pulling his pants back up and wincing as the damp material hit his skin. "Oh, I apologize. That's a reality for you, isn't it?"

"Ha ha," Akira says, rolling his eyes. "You're so funny."

"Thank you. I try."

"Seriously though." Akira's voice is earnest and Goro doesn't even have time to put up his emotional walls before Akira is pulling him close, snuggling his face into Goro's hair and breathing in deep. It's hard to connect this ball of affection to the man who had played out a fantasy of train rape just a scant fifteen minutes earlier. "I love you. I can't believe you were willing to almost humiliate yourself in public just because I asked you to."

"It's not just because of you. I've been curious about it as well. You didn't push or pressure me into anything," Goro sighs.

He's sure that Akira can hear how fast his heart is beating, and he supposes that Akira's thinking the same thing. That he had been perfectly fine with allowing himself to be exposed in such a way in public for anyone and everyone to see, and yet he can't even allow himself to be hugged in by his boyfriend in such a chaste way. How Akira is willing to put up with someone like him is the true mystery. He leans his head against Akira's face, feeling the soft warmth against his cheek.

For a moment, the two sit in the quiet of Leblanc's attic, on Akira's shitty mattress. Sharing in the same serenity and discomfort. Akira shifts so that he can curl his arm around Goro's waist, pulling him even closer until Goro's practically sitting in his lap. Goro responds by looping his arm around Akira's neck, stroking his hair like he would to an oversized cat.

"Can we do it again but in Inokashira Park next time?" Akira asks.

Goro grabs a fistful of Akira's hair and pulls as hard as he can, ignoring the pained crying and "I was just joking!"s of his boyfriend.


End file.
